


To Hell and Back

by Angelgod187



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Connor and Gavin are in a relationship, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Emotional Hurt, Hank isn't drunk but he has been drinking, Hank wants Connor, M/M, Nines might be in a thong, Nines wants Hank, Physical Restraint, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, its all kinds of fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelgod187/pseuds/Angelgod187
Summary: In the tags.Connor and Gavin are together. Hank likes Connor and doesn't want them together but refuses to do anything about it. Nines likes Hank and will do anything to feel like they are together.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	To Hell and Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Yes, I should be working on something else. Will I? I'll get around to it. In the meantime, please enjoy this little bit of pain!

Connor grabbed his car keys and wallet. Two things he didn’t need but had an appreciation for, to appear a smidge more human. Nines tracked the way he slipped into his gray jacket and patted down his beanie, micromanaging in the mirror till it sat perfectly on his head. 

“I’m spending the night at Gavin’s place, don’t stay up!” He shouted from the door. The door shut quietly. 

Nines, sitting at the kitchen table, felt his pump increase its output by ten percent. Hank was glowering at the stove, canned condensed soup warming in the small pot. 

The tension between them followed like a bad dream as the two made their way into the living room. Nines pretended to watch the tv, all his sensors trained on the human to his right. Hank’s blood pressure and heart rate were slowly increasing. His fingers tapped against the empty bowl and then the couch arm when he put it down. His foot tapped, he couldn’t sit still. 

Nines worried about Hank’s blood pressure. 

He got like this every time Connor left to his boyfriend’s. Nines wasn’t the only one surprised by the turn in the pair's relationship. One rough case together and their hostility melted to mind numbing sex, cooling into a loving relationship, from what Nines was shown in their interfacing. 

“Gavin can’t express himself properly,” Connor had waved off Nines' worry on the man's emotional outbursts. “I can scan him. Read him like a book.”

So… Nines did it in turn to his own man of interest. Unfortunately, Hank didn’t seem to see Nines in the same way. His interests also lay in Connor. The realization hurt. Nines had tried just about everything to turn Hank’s head, but there was truly no interest from him. All of the subtle advances Nines had tried were brushed off and any points for talking were avoided. 

Until the first night Connor left for Gavin's to spend the night, having finally reached the ‘spending the night’ phase of the relationship. Hank hadn’t taken it well. He had paced, drank too much beer, shouted all his baseless accusations of why Connor should be with anyone but Gavin. In trying to support Hank the best he could, Nines left himself wide open. 

“You wouldn’t understand what it’s like,” Hank accused, taking a swig of his beer. “To physically want something you don’t deserve. At least Connor understands.” 

“Oh, really?” Nines demanded, his emotions getting the best of him. “I am just as capable of what Connor is and more.”

Hank stopped. It was impossible to miss the innuendo in Nines’ words, the offer he was granting Hank. It was the most blatant of Nines’ advances. His blue eyes dropped, raking over Nines’ body. Nines had frozen, conflicted by the sudden turn in Hank’s bio-scans. He couldn’t believe… 

“More?” Hank’s husky voice asked, the tension melting from his shoulders. 

“Of course,” Nines insisted, even if it felt like someone punched him in his regulator. “I’m more advanced in every way.”

Hank’s eyes had locked on the android’s lips, drinking back the dredges of his beer, throwing it on the ground. “Why not prove it?”

Nines couldn’t recall how exactly it had started. His memories picked up with a tight hand in his hair holding his head in place and the breakdown of beer and Hank’s DNA firing off in his HUD. It ended with Hank fucking him into the side of the couch, whispering Connor’s name into his ear. 

Nines left Hank alone for a week after that. It hurt to know how much of a replacement Hank needed. Nines himself wasn’t enough. Connor, always the favorite. He had tried to initiate similar nights on his own terms but Hank would glare and go to bed early. Nines didn’t see the pattern in Hank’s behavior till Connor left the second time. 

Hank wouldn’t touch, look or really acknowledge Nines while Connor was in the house. All bets were off when the older android left. The second time, Nines came to terms that he’d take Hank however he’d have him. Even if it was as a replacement for the RK800, Nines could pretend that the gentle touches and mindless sex ment more. That Hank whispered his name. 

Hank fell into a pattern. He would make a simple dinner and eat while brooding. He would drink three beers more than Connor’s imposed limit. Then things would take to the physical between them. 

The hand grabbing his hair tonight was welcome. Warm lips forcefully smashed against his own synthetic pair, divine. Hank’s DNA and profile appear on his HUD, a comfort. 

Calloused hands moved to his hips, grabbing and forcing Nines up and around. Nines happily presented himself for Hank, trying to cool his systems. Those hands soothed, rubbing from Nines’ lower back to the band of his sweats. Nines closed his eyes, enjoying the moment of peace, letting himself believe for a moment that the touches were for him.

“God, Connor, look at you,” Hank mumbled, grabbing the band and slowly pulling, breaking the illusion. Nines bit his lip when Hank’s breathing hitched. “Oh, fuck.”

Nines was borrowing some of Connor’s frilly panties he’d purchased for Gavin. Nines found the red lace thong was exquisite against his synthetic skin. He couldn’t imagine what Hank thought of it. 

“Just for me?” Hank asked, rubbing a finger lightly over the paper thin fabric. Nines nodded frantically, canting his hips up when the finger grazed over both his ass and balls. 

“God, please, Hank— AH!”

“Shut up!” Hank ordered, fingers once again grabbing a fistful of hair, pulling Nines back to spit in his ear. “I told you to  _ shut up _ ! Don’t you  _ fucking _ talk!”

Nines’ arched back would be painful for a human. He nodded, gasping as the pain burned hot pleasure from his scalp. 

Hank forced his face into the arm of the couch, body hovering possessively over Nines. 

“So sweet of you to think of me, Connor,” Hank’s voice was back to that dreamy low baritone. So full of love and adoration. “Want me to fuck you with them on?”

Nines whimpered, nodded frantically. “You my good boy?”

More nodding. 

Hank kissed his shoulder, shoulder blade, all the way till he leaned back and moved the thong to the side and kissed Nines’ hole. Nines bit back his moan, panting as kiss after kiss were bestowed by the man he worried he loved. The whiskers of his trimmed beard rubbed delicate sensors, working Nines up faster. His thighs twitched and his dick suffocating in the thong. 

“Calm down bitch,” Hank ordered, a slap on Nines’ ass forcing him further into the couch with a gasp. “Shut up.” Another slap. 

He’d been moaning loudly, Nines didn’t even hear himself through the haze of pleasure. To apologize, he wiggled his ass. Anything to get Hank back on track.

“Oh… you like that, Connor?” More wiggles. “Fuck babe.”

The slapping was a new addition and Hank didn’t hold back. He rained powerful slaps down all over each cheek and even down to the top of his thighs. Nines counted up to twenty two when Hank stopped, breathing heavy and worked up. 

“Fuck, I can’t wait any longer, Connor,” Hank’s belt and zipper were loud as he quickly shoved his pants just low enough to get his massive dick out. Nines shook with anticipation. 

Two fairly moist fingers were shoved into Nines. The only prep he would get. Not that he needed it, but he wasn’t a pleasure model. He didn’t make his own lube and that wasn’t comfortable for the human. Nines wasn’t sure why Hank still hadn’t purchased lube. His analytical software provided the highest chance was so Connor wouldn’t figure them out. Could still see reason and switch partners to love Hank. 

The fingers were hastily removed and moved the thong to the side, they were replaced with the blunt head of Hank’s cock. Nines covered his mouth with a hand, unable to hold back the cry of pleasure as Hank snapped in. 

“God, you’re so fucking tight Connor,” Hank growled, hips jerking yet holding steady as he cared enough to think Connor would need a moment to adjust. “Move your fucking hand.”

Nines slowly removed his hand for Hank’s to take his place. Hank pulled him up and back, using his arm to push Nines further down on his dick. His other hand slithered down the front of the tight underwear. Nines own genital component was larger than Connor’s when they compared tech specs, since he was slightly larger, it made sense. Larger or not, Hank’s hand wrapped around it made it feel small. Made Nines feel small over top of him. Nines couldn’t get enough of it. 

Hank slowly started canting his hips, breathing heavily in Nines’ ear. Hank took up so much space, it was all Nines could think about. In, out, in, out as he snapped his hips into Nines’ tight heat. He’d pull back when the saliva dried up, spit right on Nines’ hole and then keep fucking him. 

It was the best that Nines had felt in his short existence. In the heat of things, Hank was a quiet lover. He was focused and driven. It was easy to forget for a moment that Hank wasn’t thinking of Nines.

“Connor, babe… oh God, your ass is great, hun.” Hearing Connor’s name snapped Nines back to reality, but didn’t stop the pleasure building in his processors. 

Nines was overwhelmed, feeling all of Hank, only Hank. He couldn’t stop the tears if he tried. He’d cried every time before. Being with Hank was an experience and he was addicted. Even if he had to goad Connor into moving out. Maybe Hank would fuck him like this every night, then? It didn’t matter. He needed more. More. More!

The hand wrapped on Nines’ dick sped up as Hank’s hips lost their rhythm. 

“Oh, Connor, cum. Cum with me, Connor! Cuuuuum!”

Hank gave three powerful pumps and Nines followed him over the edge to pure bliss. Warmth shot into him, filling him up. They came down slowly, Hank pulling out with a hiss. He didn’t touch Nines if he didn’t have too. He pulled up his pants enough for him to waddle to the bathroom and start a shower. 

Nines lay on the couch, cum dripping out of him, feeling like a used and discarded prostitute. He wasn’t sure if he would ever get more. Take that coveted place that Connor held in Hank’s heart but if this was all he could get, he’d die a happy android. 

**Author's Note:**

> *nervous laughter* Thanks for reading!


End file.
